


The GUS Club

by DrGairyuki



Series: Glynda Unbirth [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut, Unbirth, female version of Jaune and Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 14:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGairyuki/pseuds/DrGairyuki
Summary: A/N: Okay, so I was thinking of maybe starting to finish the remaining 6 chapters of RWBY: Berserk tomorrow... maybe. I'm not sure yet. But hey, I'm going to be finished with this one-shot anyways. Also, yeah, Jean and Leaf are the female version of Jaune and Ren. And I based this on a webcomic I saw on the internet.





	The GUS Club

The swimming pools of Beacon Academy are closed for private lessons by the G.U.S (Glynda's Unbirth Swimming) Club and they were by, who else, Glynda Goodwitch. She was in her one-piece swimming cloth, along with 10 other with 2 entire team and 2 members from one team who also wearing one-piece as well, as they were...; Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Jean, Pyrrha, Leaf, Nora, Coco, and Velvet. Glynda was speaking to 8 of them right now. "Ok, is everyone here?"

"Yes, but I haven't seen Ruby and Yang come out of the dressing room yet." Blake said. That is when Ruby come out of the dressing room with a obviously huge belly as she spoke.

"Sorry, me and Yang were just doing a little something before we started." Ruby said to the professor as the sounds of Yang were enjoying it were coming from Ruby's belly.

"Fantastic job, i'm glad you two are training, but I need Yang out so we can start." Glynda said.

"... Meh. Ok." Both Ruby and Yang said before Ruby push Yang out of the womb and back into the outside before they join up with their partners just as Glynda was to begin.

"Since you girls trained so hard, I've decide to do something special for you girls." Glynda said before she told them of what it is. "You're all going inside of me!!!"

"All of us? Wow."

"You 3 are up first to get lubed up and Ms. Schnee and Ms. Xiao Long!" Glynda said as she was in the water as she told Weiss and Yang. "No funny business! I know you two like to go all out and test your limits, but we there will be plenty of time for that!" Yang give her answer to her by sticking her tongue out before Ruby got onto the academy's springboard as Glynda told the 15-years old huntress in-training. "I will do a side split position, then I will wiggle my feets when I'm ready for you."

"I'm ready!" Ruby said. Glynda then did the side split position by driving the upper part of her body underwater before she spead out her legs vertical and her vagina revealing before Ruby then jumped when Glynda give the signal to the young huntress and drive through her vagina and into her womb, swelling Glynda's belly up as it give both of them a joyful feeling. Next, Weiss jump and drive into Glynda's womb before finally, Yang dive into her womb as both Ruby and Weiss were now making out from the inside of her womb.

Glynda took a quick breather as she signals the other girls to come now. Blake then dive into Glynda's womb before she enter Yang's womb. Pyrrha drive into Glynda's womb and enter Yang's womb before she cause Jean to enter her womb, Coco then drive into her womb and enter Yang's womb before she cause Velvet to enter her womb, and finally, Nora drive into her womb and enter Yang's womb before she cause Leaf to enter her womb, before all 3 of them before to make out with each other with their swollen bellies. Glynda swim to the side of the swimming pool before she put the weight of her swollen belly on the side and stand up.

"Gosh! It's been so long since i've done this. It feels so good to have 2 entire team and a pair of partner from one team inside of me." Glynda said to herself while smiling as the outline of the people that were inside of her were visible with occarsion bumps and were making out with each other in her womb. Glynda then focus in her mind before her own swollen belly have started to get smaller and smaller as she absorb the people inside of her womb into her body, making her hottier and sexier before the swollen belly is gone and her breasts were now MMM-sized and her ass were pimp-out like sofe globes as Glynda then spoke to herself. "Sorry, girls~. But i'm going to use this body for a while before I'd split into all of you."

With that, Glynda left to go out of town for a bit.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay, so I was thinking of maybe starting to finish the remaining 6 chapters of RWBY: Berserk tomorrow... maybe. I'm not sure yet. But hey, I'm going to be finished with this one-shot anyways. Also, yeah, Jean and Leaf are the female version of Jaune and Ren. And I based this on a webcomic I saw on the internet.


End file.
